


joy

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: This is his happy ever after.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: July OTP Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 28





	joy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: content
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“Hey Derek, brought some breakfast,” Stiles whispers, kissing his bearded cheek with a hum of satisfaction. 

Derek yawns and stretches, cracking his back a little, knowing the sound makes Stiles wince just a tad. 

“What’s the occasion? Did I forget something?” Derek asks, trying to go through his rolodex of dates in his head.

“Nope,” Stiles says, and Derek lets out a sigh of relief. “Just felt like it.”

Contentment radiates off him like steam from the coffee mug in his hand. 

This is the happy ever after. Sure, there are fights and arguments and bloodshed and horror, but there’s also laughter and pancakes and tickle fights and so much joy. 

His life may have started with feeling alone and being clingy and needy to the first person that paid attention to him, but it’s going to end with being fulfilled with a crazy know it all by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Who even uses a rolodex?! Sorry if you have no idea what that is haha


End file.
